In the field of plasma processing, plasma processing equipment is mainly used for plate material processing, which has advantages of easy cutting and simple operation and control. According to processing demands of different products, the part processing of various angles, colors and shapes of arc can be completed by the support of the numerical control system, so that the deficiencies of numerically controlled lathe processing can be eliminated. Therefore, plasma processing equipment is well received by the majority of plate material processing enterprises.
Since the plasma processing technology is well developed, stable, easy to use, and has low requirement for operators, the application scope of the products processed by the plasma processing technology is gradually expanding, and the processing types are developing to a diversified direction. For example, the plate material processing enterprises often encounter with the processing of various pipe products relative to the plate material processing. In the past, grinder or electric welding machine was mainly used for cutting in the processing of pipe products which causes rough cutting surface, low efficiency and poor precision and could not meet the processing demands of industry. With the development of numerical control technology, numerically controlled pipe cutting has become a trend of pipe product processing. However, a separate design of numerically controlled pipe cutting machine is not cost-effective and has a narrow application, and thus is adverse to the promotion and use in the enterprises. Therefore, to combine cutting machine and numerically controlled cutting machine and develop a brand-new integrated numerically controlled cutting & pipe cutting machine has become the problem to be solved by the present invention.